Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)
''Alice in Wonderland ''is a 2010 American fantasy directed by Tim Burton. The film is inspired by Lewis Carroll's fantasy novel 1865 Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and it's 1871 sequel Through the Looking-Glass. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and was released on March 4, 2010. A sequel, Alice Through the Looking Glass, followed on May 27, 2016. Plot Alice Kingsleigh is the daughter of Charles Kingsleigh, who is looking to find profitable shipping routes through the world. Alice then reveals her adventures in a world called Wonderland, but Charles declares her mad, though he also claims that the best people are mad. Many years later, Charles has passed away and a nineteen year old Alice is taken to a garden party, where she is proposed to by Hamish Ascot. Increasingly perplexed, Alice notices a white rabbit and abruptly follows the creature into a hole under a tree trunk. Alice then finds herself in a strange room and discovers a key, a drink that decreases her size, and a cake that increases her size. After shrinking herself down and using the key to unlock a small door, Alice arrives in a massive garden area, where she meets the White Rabbit, the Dormouse, the Dodo bird, and the Tweedles. The creatures take Alice to Abosolom the Caterpillar, who consults an ancient scroll that contains the history of Wonderland from its birth onwards. The scroll claims that on Frabjous Day, Alice will slay the Jabberwocky with the vorpal sword. Alice refuses to kill another living creature, but is soon afterwards attacked by the Knave of Hearts, a group of red-carded soldiers, and a massive creature called the Bandersnatch. Alice, convinced she is in a dream, stands her ground against the Bandersnatch and is wounded as a result. The Dormouse gouges one of the Bandersnatch's eyes out, allowing Alice to escape. Shortly afterwards, Alice encounters the Tweedles again, who are captured and taken to the Red Queen's palace. The Knave of Hearts informs the Red Queen of Alice slaying the Jabberwocky, which she controls. The Red Queen, unwilling to let Alice kill the Jabberwocky, sends soldiers out to retrieve her. The Knave of Hearts utilizes a bloodhound named Bayard to find Alice in exchange for Bayard's family's freedom. Alice encounters the Cheshire Cat, who takes her to the Mad Hatter's home, where she meets the Dormouse and the March Hare. Shortly afterwards, the Knave of Hearts and Bayard arrive to investigate, but Bayard, secretly a rebel against the Red Queen, leads the Knave of Hearts in a different direction. After they leave, Alice and the Mad Hatter walk through the woods, where he explains that in her absence, the Red Queen had usurped control over her younger sister, the White Queen, and banished her to a different kingdom, stealing the vorpal sword in the process. Shortly afterwards, the Knave of Hearts returns and the Mad Hatter flings Alice across the river on his hat, giving himself up to the Knave. Bayard finds Alice and takes her to the Red Queen's castle, where the queen is playing a game of croquet. Alice eats a piece of cake and increases to almost ten feet tall. The Red Queen welcomes Alice into her palace, where she discovers that several of the rebels have been made in servants of the Queen. Alice, while attempting to find the vorpal sword, is locked in a chest with the Bandersnatch. Alice returns the Bandersnatch's eye, to which the creature allows her access to the vorpal sword. Alice, the Bandersnatch, and Bayard then escape to the White Queen's domain. The Red Queen orders the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse executed, but the Cheshire Cat helps them escape. They arrive at the White Queen's palace, where the White Queen has restored Alice to normal size. The very next day, the Frabjous Day arrives and the White Queen hopes that Alice will fulfill the prophecy and slay the Jabberwocky. Alice, however, flees to the Queen's garden, where she encounters Abosolom, who reveals that Alice's supposed dreams of Wonderland were real. After the revelation, Alice finally agrees to battle the Jabberwocky. The White Queen and the Red Queen's armies meet on the checkerboard field, where the White Queen offers her sister a chance of redemption. The Red Queen, however, refuses and summons the Jabberwocky. Alice battles the Jabberwocky as the two armies go to war. Eventually, Alice decapitates the Jabberwocky with the vorpal sword. The Mad Hatter duels the Knave of Hearts and overpowers him, but reneges to kill him. The Red Queen orders her soldiers to kill Alice, but they refuse and turn on her. The White Queen then banishes the Red Queen and the Knave of Hearts to the Outlands. The White Queen uses the blood of the Jabberwocky to return Alice to the real world, where she returns to the garden party. Alice rejects Hamish at the party and speaks her mind to several of her relatives and acquaintances. Hamish's father, Lord Ascot, makes plans with Alice to expand shipping routes to China. Alice is made an apprentice to the company and sets off with the shipping crew to open routes to China. Alice then notices a butterfly, which she realizes is Abosolom. Cast *Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. *Mia Wasikowski as Alice Kingsleigh. *Helena Bonham Carter as the Red Queen. *Anne Hathaway as the White Queen. *Crispin Glover as Knave of Hearts. *Matt Lucas as the Tweedles. *Michael Sheen as the White Rabbit. *Stephen Fry as Cheshire Cat. *Alan Rickman as Abosolom the Caterpillar. *Barbara Windsor as Dormouse. *Paul Whitehouse as March Hare. *Timothy Spall as Bayard. *Marton Csokas as Charles Kingsleigh. *Tim Pigott-Smith as Lord Ascot. *John Surman as Colleague. *Peter Mattinson as Colleague. *Lindsay Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh. *Geraldine James as Lady Ascot. *Leo Bill as Hamish Ascot. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films Category:Disney films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Remakes Category:Films based on Books Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:2010s films Category:2010 films